History
This is the basic history for each of the two worlds culminating at the Unification Era. Dates are written in regards to UE (Unification Era), which was set into practice sometime after the beginning of the UE. Leucia Age of Rebirth (-6280 UE to -5452 UE) This was an 800 year peiod in which the world was recovering from the events of the Age of Dragons. This age is marked with the start of plants and creatures returning to the ashen, barren world. Age of Growth (-5452 UE to -4444 UE) The Age of Growth was a period of time distinguished by primeval civilization and an explosion of life. Age of Civilization (-4444 UE to -1421 UE) The Age of Civilization began with the founding of the first true civilization and spanned three and a half millennia. This era was marked with the rise and fall of a multitude of civilizations and laid the ground for the Common Age. Common Age (-1421 UE to -921 UE) The Common Age began with the formation of Iornys. Leucia was split into regions based on common nationalities and beliefs, and soon after the formation of Iornys the other political entities of current day Leucia formed together. The beginning of the Common Age is marked mostly with war and land disputes, while the latter half is known for its politics and merchantilism. Age of Enlightenment (-921 UE to 0 UE) The Age of Enlightenment was a renaissance of art, culture, and martial prowess. The Age of Enlightenment wasn't without its wars or strife, but in those regards pales in comparison to the Age of Civilization or the beginning of the Common Age. Usær Age of Rebirth (-6280 UE to -4872 UE) This was an 800 year peiod in which the world was recovering from the events of the Age of Dragons. This age is marked with the start of plants and creatures returning to the ashen, barren world. Age of Growth (-4872 UE to -2154 UE) The Age of Growth was a period of time distinguished by primeval civilization and an explosion of life. Age of Civilization (-2154 UE to -1197 UE) The Age of Civilization began with the founding of the first true civilization and spanned three and a half millennia. This era was marked with the rise and fall of a multitude of civilizations and laid the ground for the Common Age. Common Age (-1197 UE to -237 UE) The beginning of the Common Age is marked with the formation of Dalourn. Similiar to Leucia, the formation of Dalourn seemed to spark a formation or unification of other areas within Usær. Age of Invention (-237 UE to 0 UE) The Age of Invention was a industrial revolution of magic and technology. Rhymel and Baomira both became leading superpowers within Usær during this era with their advances in invention. Unification Era (UE) Up until recently it was believed that Ashta's Dragons marked the edge of the world, and the Void was all that lay beyond. This was believed until a brave Dorian expedition trekked through the twin dragons of Ashta's Eight (E4 and E5 on the Map). They came through Ashta's Dragons onto another land that was originally theorized by the group to be a part of Iornys on the other side of the world, but found out quickly enough that it was a new land entirely. Within a couple years contact was set between the lands of Leucia and Usær with emissaries from all nations coming through. A great project was undertaken by the nations of the two worlds, spearheaded by Dorius and Rhymel, in order to create a stable and relatively safe connection between the two nations. Being on the border of the connection, Dorius and Rhymel both profited a great deal more than the other nations. Cities in Dorius and Rhymel on either side of the connection quickly sprung up and are the most diverse cities in both worlds. Many expeditions from other nations have been taken to try and find another passage between the two worlds that pass through their region in order to gain some of the power and wealth of such a connection, but every expedition has either ended in failure or has never been heard from again. The campaign begins in 154 UE, two to six generations since intial contact, depending on race.